Rest day
by hipsterbakura
Summary: Kakashi seems to act a bit... off, and his team mates and Sensei try to figure out why. (No yaoi)


**Author's notes: Hey guys! Sorry for only really writing hurt/comfort for Kakashi, but, he's just the easiest character I can write for. So, bare with me and leave your reviews. I might add another chapter later. ^ u ^ Enjoy! **

The silver haired boy sat next to his two team mates and Sensei at IchiRaku, picking at his food with his chopsticks. Ignoring the racket the others were making, Kakashi managed to zone himself out, at least for the time being.

Noticing this; Rin eyed her friend with concern.

Unfortunately, Obito also seemed to take notice.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, punching the other's arm softly, "What's wrong?" The boy tilted his head to the side, knitting his brows together when Kakashi didn't answer.

Minato, who was carrying on a conversation with the chef, turned his attention to the three. "Hey, no hitting, Obito," He said in all seriousness, turning back to the chef.

But Obito ignored him. "Listen to me!" He yelled, ceasing a hold of Kakashi's shoulders and shaking him a little.

Rin frowned and pulled him back by the sleeve, causing Obito to blush. The brunette smiled slightly at Kakashi sympathetically, even though he obviously didn't notice.

"He's coming back from his mission tomorrow," The white haired boy muttered to himself quietly, paying no mind to his so called 'friends'. He normally thought the girl was too worrisome, and the boy was annoying. But today it was as if he didn't feel anything for them.

Minato blinked a few times at Kakashi's behavior, but then it hit him. 'One year ago to this day..' he thought before sighing and glancing at Rin and Obito. "Kakashi… come with me, please." He began to stand up from his wooden chair, only to earn a pout from Obito.

"Where are you two going?" Rin piped up, peering up at her teacher with questioning eyes.

Still sitting there, Kakashi was silent.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Rin, watch Obito for me." A small smile tugged at his lips and the brunette nodded.

"Yes, Sensei." She blushed a tad at the thought of being alone with the raven haired boy.

"Kakashi," The blonde said once again, trying to catch his attention.

Not entirely aware of what was happening, the chonin hesitated for a moment before slowly sliding out of his seat, still in his own little world.

While Obito and Rin watched, dumbfounded, Minato lead Kakashi far enough away to where the other two were unable to hear their conversation.

"Kakashi..." He knelt to his level, his ocean blue eyes gazing into his student's. "I know what day it is. It's okay if you don't spend it with us."

Blinking a couple of times, the boy finally managed to snap out of it. "Sensei..?" He muttered, taking in the change of scenery. "When did we get here?" he inquired quietly, obviously oblivious.

The older male shook his head and started to speak again. "…Come with me…" he said as he rose to his own height again, starting towards the Hatake's house.

Kakashi knitted his eyebrows together, staying still for a moment, but gradually began to follow close behind. Soon enough, a familiar house came into view.

"Why are we here?" The boy asked rather bluntly, looking up at the blonde with question.

"We're going to your home," He glanced back at the smaller ninja, making his way to the Hatake's porch.

"Why can't I train with Obito and Rin?" He would stop walking at that point, not aware of why his sensei was even doing any of this.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Yes, it's Monday."

Minato sighed, shifting uneasily. "Kakashi, it was a year ago that your had died," he said bluntly, his blue eyes washing over him. "As Shinobi, we're supposed to suppress all emotion, it's a sign of weakness...but take it from the Hokage himself. It's not healthy." He sighed, arriving at his house. "Kakashi, don't try to block out something that was so important in your life."

The white haired boy refused to meet the other's eyes. "My father was a disgrace to Konaha. If anything, people are glad he's gone." He stated. "Nothing more, nothing less." He muttered, staring at the ground.

Minato plopped down on the wooden porch and gestured for the boy to take a seat next to him. "He was your father." He said sternly.

Kakashi reluctantly did as his Sensei wanted him, but continued to argue. "So?" he looked back up at him, his expression rid of all emotion. "That doesn't change a thing."

"You just contradicted yourself. Please, Kakashi, don't lie. That's the worst we can do." He grabbed his chin, making sure that he was looking him in the eyes.

The smaller male decided to change the subject all together; "I want to train with you, Obito, and Rin, Sensei... I'd much rather be training than stuck inside with nothing to do,"

Minato let go of him, shaking his head. "You must have forgotten, today's a rest day." He sighed, "So it'll be no different." He shifted his gaze off into the distance. Hearing the boy sigh as well, he was glad that he didn't carry on the argument. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of man was your father?" Minato decided to take his chances and ask some questions while he had the chance.

Kakashi glanced over to him, "Untrustworthy, un-honorable, infamous.. Would you like me to go on?" He mumbled, flicking a pebble across the worn down wood.

"Yes, but with your opinion of him, please."

"That is my opinion."

"….."

Kakashi looked back to the ground.

".. Sakumo was one of the Leaf's best shinobi, you know.." He leaned back against the door, causing the porch to squeak under his weight.

"One that made terrible decisions," the boy added in a quiet voice.

Minato exhaled, trying to make him understand. "That all depends on how you look at it, Kakashi. " He glanced at him for a moment, "I, the fourth Hokage, would have done the exact same thing. It was honorable, I praise him." He said genuinely, propping his elbows up on his knees and cupping his cheeks.

Kakashi tried his hardest not to ball his hands into fists, "He killed innocent people, sensei!"

The older of the two turned to face him, "I don't think you understand, Kakashi. You will one day, I assure you. Isn't it your dream to become a Jonin?" He asked, a reasoning tone in his voice.

His student shook his head, "I do understand.." he then pulled his knees up to his chest, staring blankly back at him.

Minato sighed deeply, standing up and stretching, "You have a lot to learn, Kakashi…" the Jonin finally said, still being ignored by the other. He looked at him with a bit of concern. "See you tomorrow, then…" He began to walk away, running his hand through his hair slightly.

Kakashi jerked his head up, tears filling his eyes. "No..! Don't leave me like he did!" He cried out loudly, catching his teacher's attention.

The blonde slowly turned back around. "Wouldn't think of it. Now, c'mon, let's go inside.." he said quietly and helped him up, shoving the door open.

As Kakshi wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, Minato lead him inside the seemingly empty house. All there really was was a small book shelf, a couch, and an area rug. 'Poor kid..' he thought to himself, aware of how lonely it must get for him.

"I can make tea…" A small voice spoke up. Minato blinked.

"No, it's quite alright," the blonde smiled a bit, then being lead to the couch. He took a seat next to the other, "It must get lonely here, huh..?"

He shook his head in disagreement. "Oji-Jiraiya comes to visit sometimes.."

"Ah, I see…"

Kakashi shifted, "He's more of a father to me than _him." _He mused more to himself than to Minato, bringing his legs up on the couch.

"Hm…" Minato lifted his hand to ruffle the younger one's hair, "I guess I don't have much say. But, I'll be a father one day…So then maybe I can try and understand…" He decided to just give into what his student was saying, knowing he was obviously not able to change his way of thinking.

The white haired boy pulled away slightly, his lip quivering as he stared at the rug.

Minato scooted a bit closer. "Kakashi….?"

The chonin locked his gaze on the rug, trying to blink his tears away.

"It's okay to cry.." Minato said, now feeling nothing but sympathy for his student. 'To think, he's been keeping this inside for so long..' he thought to himself, his expression changing into something softer.

Kakashi shook his head vigorously, tears running profusely down his cheeks.

The blonde scooted closer to him, pulling the other's head to his chest, shushing and trying to comfort him. Now basically being sobbed on, something hit him. The other must have had a little bit of a difficult time breathing.

Slipping a finger under Kakashi's mask, he tilted his head slightly. "Kakashi… Can I…?" He inquired, wanting to get his permission before he did anything.

The boy's eyes widened slightly, although he was too distressed to care at the moment, he just nodded.

Slipping the mask off of his face, Minato pulled him back to his shoulder, cradling him as if he were still five or six. "Better?" he rubbed his back soothingly.

He nodded again. "I want him to come back," he managed to choke out, barely audible to Minato to understand.

"Sush, I know, I know." Minato said quietly.

It took about five minutes or so, but Kakashi finally managed to calm himself down.

Leaning against the blonde, he tried desperately to keep himself awake. "He was loyal and caring, respectful…." His words trailed off until there was only complete silence.

Minato smiled. "He was, Kakashi, he was…"


End file.
